Where's God When I'm S-Scared?
Where's God When I'm S-Scared? is the first episode of the Christian computer-animated series VeggieTales. The first story deals with Junior's fear of monsters, while the second story is a retelling of Daniel and the Lion's Den. Plot Bob and Larry are on the countertop and they receive a letter from Lucy Anderson from Phoenix, Arizona who is afraid that there are monsters inside her closet. Larry mentions to Lucy that he thought that there were monsters in his closet but turned out be his fluffy bunny slippers. Bob then tells Lucy to see if it's just her slippers and to watch a story about when Junior Asparagus got scared. Tales from the Crisper (See main page for full plot.) Silly Song The Water Buffalo Song Daniel and the Lion's Den (See the main page for the full plot.) Bible Verse Isaiah 41:10- So do not fear for I am with you. Characters *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber (as himself and Daniel) *Junior Asparagus *Frankencelery (Phil Winklestien) *Dad Asparagus *Mom Asparagus (Herself and Maid) *Archibald (as King Darius) *The Scallions (as the Wisemen) *Penelope Pear (Maid) *The 3 little Monsters *QWERTY *Mad Scientists (Jimmy Gourd and Igor Pineapple) *Bible Story Narrator *Woman Voice (Singing) Songs *God Is Bigger *King Darius Suite *Oh, No! What We Gonna Do? *We've Got Some News, King Darius *Fear Not, Daniel Fun Facts Explanations *A crisper is the bottom drawer of a refrigerator. This is where poultry and produces should be stored. Trivia *It was initially released on December 21, 1993 directly from Big Idea based on a "burn-on-demand"-like service, the first tapes being shipped out on December 21 (the day after the episode was finished). *This marks the first appearance of Junior, his Dad, and Frankencelery & The Scallions. *The shadows on the television show and the pupils are done by motion capture. *Phil came up with the idea of the Daniel story as a musical after watching Andrew Lloyd Webber's "Joseph And The Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat". *The lines Scallions taunting Daniel was improvised by both Mike Nawrocki and Mike Sage. *On the commentary, Mike Nawrocki that they should redo the episode with new animation and voices, just with the same script. *The house that Junior Asparagus lives in was modeled after a real rental house that Phil Vischer and his wife were living the time that this episode was in production. *According to Phil Vischer's autobiography, before production on this episode, he tried to sell the show with a little animation test called VeggieTales Promo: Take 38 to Christian video distributor companies in hopes that he'd get the money to make it, but ultimately failed miserably. Phil managed to get the money from a man at his church who dipped into his retirement funds and gave him $60,000. *The 2004 VHS version of the VeggieTales Classics release of this episode was also the only VeggieTales home media that includes VeggieTales Promo: Take 38, as well as other early animation test (including Mr. Cuke's Screen Test) as a bonus feature. Also, this VHS version went out of print in mid-2006 (along with the rest of the VeggieTales shows on VHS due to all shows starting with'' Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple''being DVD only), but it can still be purchased on such sites as Amazon and occasionally shows up on eBay for relativity cheap and acceptable prices, but could be a little bit rare to find today. *If you watch the behind the scenes feature on the DVD, Phil Vischer shows an old magazine ad showcasing VeggieTales and the first video (the image was in poor quality, though). In the ad, you will see the character lineup (including Bob, Larry, Junior, Mom and Dad, and the Toaster). The lineup shows a smiling toaster. It is implied that there was going to be a toaster in the show, but it never fell through. *Phil Vischer mentioned in the behind the scenes feature on DVD that, when they were selling the videos through the advertisements, they would promise Christmas delivery for the videos. He and everyone at Big Idea had to make Christmas delivery for the videos or be charged with mail fraud. Remarks *The audio and visual quality on the rereleases are in a slightly lower. Phil apologized about this, stating it's been re-compressed over the years. *During the first half of the Daniel story, King Darius is seen without his monocle. He later regained it the next morning, though he might be possible he just work. *The 15th anniversary DVD states it includes DVD-rom features, but there's none. *Junior has a VeggieTales poster on his bedroom wall with Bob and Larry on it even though he has never seen them before. He did meet them when Bob & Larry arrived in his room. *Larry mentions that he has slippers. Since he is a vegetable, he has no feet. *The first episode where there is little to no texture mapping. Phil Vischer said on the DVD audio commentary that someone called him and asked him why he didn't use texture maps. Goofs *Larry mentions that he has slippers. But since he is a vegetable, he has no feet. *When Frankencelery escapes, part of his head phases through the door entrance. *When Bob explains to Junior Larry's a cucumber, the shadows and the rug on the bottom of screen changed. *In the opening countertop scene, the jars behind Bob and Larry show a reflection of the countertop, but in most shots the jars lose the refection element. *There is a drawing right by Junior's bed. If you pay close attention in the opening scene of Junior in bed, you'll notice that there is Junior's signature. The signature only appears in two shots and doesn't come back. It's featured in opening shot of Junior laying in bed and when Dad Asparagus comes in Junior's room. *In the bible, King Darius is the ruler of Persia during the lions den story. In this VeggieTales version, King Darius was the king of Babylon. Real World References *The first segment's title "Tale from the Crisper" is a spoof on HBO's "Tales from the Crypt". *King Kong is a 1933 film. *The music when the Wisemen were taking Daniel is reminiscence to Alfred Hitchcock's "Psycho". However, this was removed in the the 15th anniversary DVD release. *Godzilla is a giant lizard monster. Fast Forward *The scientist's voice would be used later for Jimmy. *Junior's room would come back one more time in Are You My Neighbor?, excluding the new room designs in the newer episodes. *The voice of the scientist's assistant would be used for Mr. Lunt. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:VHS Category:DVDs